School Secrets
by Silver Stars 1914
Summary: Kai has to help Tyra (Girl Tyson) study for the test. But while their studying, Kai learns something that Tyra never wanted anyone to learn. Will Tyra let Kai help her?
1. Truth comes out

"Okay, until I say so, you may not see what you got on the test" Mrs. Fisher said as she pasted the tests back to her students. Most of them looked eager to see if they did good or not. But someone wasn't. Tyra Granger, better known as Tyson or Ty. She sat in the back, never raised her hand to answer or read out loud.

"You can all look now" The students flipped the papers. "What did you get?" Tyson heard Ray Kon ask Kai Hiwatari. "An A as usual, you?" Ray smiled. "B+" Tyson flipped her test over. _'Another F…'_

The bell rang and students gathered their things. "Tyra, Kai, can I talk to you two for a second?" Tyson and Kai shared a look, and then walked over the Mrs. Fishers desk. "Kai, I want you to help Tyra study for the test in two weeks."

Kai and Tyra's eyes widen. Then Kai nodded, and walked out, dragging said girl by her wrist. "We're going to my house" Kai told her.

* * *

Kai was ready to rip his head off. The girl stared at the book like a monkey not knowing that the banana is his food. Kai went in the kitchen to make a snack. While staring at the science book, Tyson couldn't stop hearing the voices, the voices taking over her mind.

" _Just read the book!"_

" _Tyra! Numbers don't jump from place to place!_ "

" _But they do!"_

" _What are you? Dumb?"_

" _Haha! You can't read!"_

" _Please stop…"_

" _Look at her! Can't even make out one word!"_

" _Tyra can't read! Tyra can't read!"_

Tyson came to when she felt Kai's strong hands on her shoulders. That's when she realized had badly she was shaking. She had tears in her navy blue eyes. Her hand was slammed over her ears, as if trying to block out the noise of the world. "Tyson, what's wrong?" Kai asked, Tyson could hear the concern in his voice.

Tyson brushed Kai's hands off, and ran out the front door, Kai following her.


	2. The reason and a choice

After hours of running, Tyson finally came to a stop. She took a second to look around; she had no clue where Kai's house was, so she didn't know what was around it. All she knew was that she was in some park. She started to walk around. She sat down on a bench.

"There you are"

Tyson yelped and jumped up, suddenly alert. She turned and was staring into violet eyes. "Oh, it's you…" She said, relaxing and sitting back down.

Kai sighed and sat down beside her.

"What happened?"

Tyson stared at the boy. "I don't wanna talk about it" Tyson said, her head facing the ground.

Kai was about to snap at her, until he saw tears rolling down her face.

Kai wrapped an arm around Tyson's shoulder and pulled her in a hug.

Tyson, who was surprised at the boy sudden action, stiffed. Then relaxed in the embrace.

She pulled away. "You really wanna know what that was that freak out was about?" Kai nodded

"I can't read" Tyson said, looking down.

Kai wanted yell at her for not telling him that she couldn't even read, instead he asked softly."Why?"

Tyson leaned against his shoulder, tired.

"When I was young, before I could even learn how to read, my mom would pick me up, and cuddle with me while she read one of her books. I always loved listening to her read, no matter how tired she was, she would always read to me. But then she got sick, really sick. Even then, she still read to me"

Tyson paused, letting out a sigh to try and keep her tears at bay.

"Then came to day when she died. I remember the last thing she said to me. She said, I hoped that I could see you read my books before I left, but I guess I couldn't. I love you. After that, I never wanted to read a single word of my mom's books, then I started to hate the of ever reading a single word, so I never learned how"

Tyson buried her face as she cried in Kai's chest, he hugged her tight.

About one or two hours later, Kai took her home.

Tyson put her hand on the doorknob, but before she went inside…

"Hey" Tyson said as Kai was about to turn around.

He stopped. "Yeah?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I been thinking a bit, and I wanted to know if, um, you would…teach me how to read?"

Kai's eyes widen, and then he smiled.

"Sure, just come by tomorrow"

Tyson smiled, a true smile

"Try and stop me"


End file.
